1. Technical Field
This invention is related to an apparatus into which an IC card or the like is inserted to read and/or write information from and/or to the IC card.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application laid open No. 1-144957 teaches an IC card reader/writer which can be termed background art relative to the present invention. This apparatus includes a slot located at one side of a body thereof into which an IC card is inserted, and a door swingably mounted by a pin at an upper side of the slot. This IC card reader/writer is designed to prevent dust from entering, but is void of any feature to facilitate use depending on whether the user is right-handed or left-handed.
Generally, devices other than symmetric ones are more or less easy to use depending on the handedness of the user. Conventionally, such devices have ordinarily been arranged to be easier to use by a right-handed person than by a left-handed person, because there are more right-handed persons than left-handed persons. Therefore, the left-handed users must often endure inconvenience.